Woot-Off Checkers
These checkers keep tabs on WootOffs and help reduce the load on Woot's servers. Please use one of these instead of constantly refreshing Woot's main page during a Woot-off. Please click on the discussion tab above before you add a new site or if you have any questions. Do NOT add your site under the stable section unless its been in the normal section for at least 4 hours during a woot off under load. Stable means stable, not preferred. Stable woot checkers (dont add new ones here, add to the next section first) * woot-tracker.com - AJAX, Meta (20sec cache/refresh), shirt & wine, IM (DS - modded) * teamstortz.com - (BE, BE+ sound, and DS) * semideaf.com - 60 sec cache, contains audible MP3 alarm. (BE - modded) * bagsofcrap.com - Sound Links to others included * binarydata.net - Removed audio alerts (DS - modded) * kishk.org - AJAX, audio, adaptive refresh, est. time remaining, history. Mobile version available. (IK) * wootski.net - no ajax, full size pic, adaptive refresh...(DS) Woot checkers (new entries go on the bottom of this list.. yes, even re-lists from dead section) * KernGamers.com - 15 second (BE) * brandonwardlaw.net * ivant.info (BM) * marasch.com - (DS) * twobitarcade.com - Flash based, 21 sec cache, audible alarm on item change * zerodaydeals.com - AJAX based, 20 sec refresh * cainkar.com - (BE) * ziber.org * schooloffishers.com - (DS) * fastwoot.com -(DS) * poppap.com - (BE) * dealbubble.com - (DS) * connor2k.com - (DS) * opensight.net - email notify on new item * trueserve.org * twitter.com * r00tshell.com - Woot! Thing (O) * pgengler.net - ajax (O) * strasburgtech.net * fusionxlan.com * dlblank.org - (DS) * woot.us - sound, ajax (DS) * n2-network.com - AJAX - 15 sec cache, new item alert sound, w/full size pic (DS) * thinkirish.com - AJAX - 15 sec cache, w/pic (DS) * braintoast.com - AJAX - 15 sec cache, w/full size pic (DS) * dragon-gaming.com - (DS) * threecomputerguys.com - AJAX 15 sec cache (DS) * mancide.net * 3boc.com - (DS) * pinstruck.com - AJAX. Image and text versions. Simple text header asking for support. (DS) * itwasnt.us - AJAX (O) * wootlet.com - (DS- mod) * zoro.in - ajax, full size pic, sound (DS) * WootAlerts.com - Stable, alerts based on keywords. * wootaholic.com - full size pic or text only, adaptive refresh... (DS) * wootski.net - no ajax, full size pic, adaptive refresh...(DS) * ck84.ws - (DS) * woottracking.com - (DS) * mywoot.net - No Ads, with Woot-off chat and mobile versions. (DS) Woot checkers that are access restricted * kishk.org - AJAX, audio, adaptive refresh, est. time remaining, history. Mobile version available. (IK) * urbanctf.com - (BE) * urbanctf.com - AJAX - 15 sec cache w/full size pic(DS) Dear Jerkface checkers * dswebhost.net - AJAX, adaptive refresh, sound, text-only and mobile versions.(DS) :Darkstar's Woot!-off checker 2.0-curl is prone to throttling. 2.1-curl was released to fix this issue. - Darkstar 20:15, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Woot checkers that are currently offline or broken * woot-checker.com - (O) * meilibox.com * knowledgeexpo.com * trackwoot.com - sms or email on new item (MA) * beachcomp.com * soaringmonkey.com - 30 sec refresh, pic, no ads, large percent (BE) * hostfile.org - (DS - modded) * litwc.com - Ajax, <50% 60sec, <20% 15sec, >20% 5sec * Ro0.org - (BM) * visorenterprises.com - 20 sec refresh (DM- mod) * woottracker.com - 15 sec cache (DS) * yellowbkpk.com - AJAX update, estimated time remaining (YB) * unbiasedbias.com - flash based, toggleable audible enabled by default after each woot. * Wootsup.com AJAX Cache(DS) * thebreretons.com - auto-refresh, shoplinks, time left estimator, activity graph Email, SMS, and IM notifiers * googlegroups.com - email/SMS alerts generated by kishk.org checker above. * wootwatchers.com - email and SMS alerts * opensight.com - email alerts * twitter.com - email, SMS, and IM * WootOffWatcher - AIM Bot. Just send it a message! Use with care, reconnect to AIM to disable * trackwoot.com - email and SMS alerts * WootAgent.com- SMS and AIM BOT * Woot-Tracker.com- AIM, Yahoo!, MSN, Jabber/GTALK * BagsOfCrap.com - IRC Tracker on FreeNode.net * Woot Alarm an AIM/icq instant messenger bot Software woot checkers * Vista Sidebar gadget. Works with all 3 Woot sites and Woot-Off. * wootsnoop.com - Java App, needs Linux & OS X help * zerodaydeals.com - Windows tray woot-off alarm w/ audible alerts * versiontracker.com - OSX widget * sf.net/woa - Woot-Off Alarm (audible alerts) * trackwoot.com -- Moded FireFox extension * http://code.google.com/p/wootcheck - share your code * wootagent.com * dswebhost.net - .NET 2.0 C# woot checker w/sound and picture - read description * faitharabians.com - Woot Refresher desktop app * Woot Watcher - with adjustable refresh rate, customized alerts, sound, picture, and more. * cgamesplay.com - system tray, shows progress * wootalyzer.com - c++ software tracker * Facebook Woot! Checker app * Facebook Sellout Woot! Checker app * Facebook Shirt Woot! Checker app * Facebook Wine Woot! Checker app * twitter.com - desktop app * firelitedesign.com - OSX widget Woot checkers source code * black2d.com - original woot-off checker * beermovies.com - BM mod in all its glory. * pingbot.com - sgartner's AJAX mod of BM, version 1.77 1/30/2007 * dswebhost.net - Darkstar's Woot!-off checker (all versions) Sites last polled: --ikishk 03:00, 16 February 2008 (UTC)